


As twilight fell

by Illegible_Handwriting



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not really don't worry, Gen, I have changed the rules, Little bit of Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Mipha's Grace, The others are in there too, Whump, Wind gets a line or two, but those four are the main ones, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Handwriting/pseuds/Illegible_Handwriting
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic, and my first time using Ao3, please be patient with me, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 34





	As twilight fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic, and my first time using Ao3, please be patient with me, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Four grunted as he stumbled over a root, scrambling to his feet and running, clutching his scraped, bloody hands and glancing behind him. Monstrous growls echoed out of the dark forest, screeching as they pursued him. His breath came in harsh gasps and his legs burned, but he had to keep going.  
Monsters had invaded their camp the night before (Four thought it was the night before, he had lost track), and decided that he apparently had the best stuff. They had taken his sword and supplies, taking him as well. He had been separated from the others, and had only just escaped.  
Four burst out of the wood onto an outcropping far above the churning river studded with rocks. The sky was darkening and Four gulped, turning back to the growls.  
Beasts burst forth from the wood, one holding Four's sword, another holding his bag. They spread out along the small cliff, herding him to the edge with devilish grins on their faces. Four dug his hands into his palms, trying to force himself to stop trembling.  
No one's going to help me. They don't know where I am.  
Four glanced over the cliff behind him, biting his lip at the fierce rapids and deathly sharp stones, then glanced back at the monsters. Not a lot of options, then.  
Wait…  
Four glanced over the cliff and his spirits lifted. There was a small, if treacherous path along the edge of the river and there were seven silhouettes trudging along it. Four caught the glow of Wild's Sheikah Slate.  
He turned back around, coming to face the monsters. I could call out to them…  
They wouldn't be able to help.  
They need to know where I am at least.  
Four took a small step back towards the very edge, shaking profusely. The cliff edge crumbled a little beneath him, and he quickly brought his foot back.  
Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with the bokoblin in front of him and yelled, "WILD!"  
The sound penetrated the twilit sky and Four heard someone yell something, but he couldn't look back. He was at the very edge now, the bokoblin leering grotesquely at him, uncomfortably close. Four leaned away from the slavering face as the beast raised the Four Sword, and Four squeezed his eyes shut.  
You guys ready?  
I hope.  
At least... we're together...right? We're not alone.  
Just for the record...I love you guys.  
Four tensed up, preparing for the fatal blow that was sure to come.  
But it never did.  
Four felt a rush of air and he snapped his eyes open as a dark green and black blur blocked the strike and sliced across the blin's vocal cords, killing it without a sound. All of a sudden, Twilight stood in front of Four, his teeth bared and his sword unsheathed, a barrier between Four and the monsters.  
Four sucked in a breath, only just realizing he hadn't been breathing. Twilight's here.  
The man jumped into battle, dispatching all the monsters in record time. As they fell, disappearing into dark clouds, the rancher turned back to Four, a relieved smile starting to form on his face.  
Four began to return the grin, but the man's expression turned to that of shock. Four felt the ground shifting underneath him, and he gasped as the cliff began to give way. Before he could move, Twilight had dashed towards him, picking him up under the arms and throwing him to the sturdier ground in one fluid motion.  
And the smithy scrambled back to his feet as the ground crumbled beneath Twilight.  
Ba-boom.  
Four's heartbeat hammered in his ears as he desperately reached toward the man, barely brushing his fingertips. Not fast enough.  
Ba-boom.  
He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't tear his eyes away as Twilight fell, almost dreamlike through the wind.  
Ba-boom.  
Four had to squint to see him in the dusk, but he couldn't close his eyes, even for an instant, unable to stop the silent tears streaming down his cheeks, reaching down the cliff even though he knew he couldn't get to him.  
Ba-boom.  
Twilight fell.  
Ba-boom.  
Time sped back to its normal speed as Twilight's body was speared onto a sharp spike of rock. Blood sprayed into the river, Twilight jerking violently as his life was slowly ripped from him.  
A scream pierced the night air, but it wasn't coming from Four. Wild's mouth was open, a tortured sound erupting from it.  
Someone called Four from behind him, but he couldn't move a muscle. Wind raced up to him, hoisting the smithy in his arms, securing him to his chest before leaping off the cliff himself, opening his Deku leaf to catch the wind and steering them over to the small path. Four buried his face in his friend's tunic as they sailed through the air, choked sobs quietly muffled in the sailor's shirt.  
The two boys must've landed, but Four couldn't remember. All he could remember was scrambling wildly up from the slick, rocky ground, over to where Time and Warrior had brought Twilight. Wild and he raced to get to the rancher.  
Wild got there first, falling to his knees and gently lifting Twilight's pale head into his lap, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Four fell down beside him, rocks scraping his knees but not caring, putting his ear to Twilight's chest. The man wasn't breathing.  
"No…" he whimpered. "NO!"  
Wild cradled his mentor's head, rocking back and forth as he bent down over it. "Please," he whispered so only Four could hear. "Please, please, please, save him."  
Four heard a sharp intake of breath and lifted his head, for a moment believing that Twilight was still alive, but Wind touched his shoulder, prompting him to turn around.  
Four trained his red eyes on the young sailor, glaring, but followed his shocked gaze and let out a gasp himself.  
A young, ereatherally beautiful Zora girl was walking toward the group of heroes. Green flames flowed along her body and trailed behind her as she walked. Her eyes fell on Wild, then on Twilight, and she gasped softly, bringing one hand up to her mouth. She walked with more purpose towards the two, clearing a path between the heroes before her, and Four scorched over to let her kneel next to him.  
Wild met her eyes, seemingly unsurprised to see her. "Please," he whimpered. "Heal him, please."  
The Zora girl smiled sadly at him and nodded before turning back to Twilight. The blood from the wound had been washed away in the river, and it had stopped bleeding. Four watched the girl take a deep breath and raise her hands gently above the wound, barely touching it. Her hands suddenly glowed with a strange, warming light and she moved her hands deftly, as if weaving a tapestry. Four watched in amazement as the wound slowly closed up and color slowly seeped back into Twilight's face, changing the sickly white tint to a healthy pink glow. Finally, the girl sat back on her heels and turned to Wild, who looked at her with watery red eyes. She smiled softly at him, placing one ethereal hand on his cheek, and nodded, before standing up and walking into the gathering night.  
Twilight let out a gasp, jolting Four back to reality. He turned to see Twilight slowly blinking his eyes open, staring confusedly around. Wild let out a choked sob and hugged the man's head, who in turn awkwardly patted his arm.  
"'m alright," he grumbled. "Geroff, yer gonna suffocate me."  
Four huffed a hysterical laugh and threw himself at Twilight, who grabbed him and hugged him tight.  
"What happened?" he whispered in Four's ear, but the smithy just shook his head, burying his face in Twilight's wolf pelt.  
"Thank you," he whispered. "You saved my life. And Wild saved yours."  
"Lotsa lifesaving going on then today, huh?" Twilight grumbled. "Ow, why does my chest hurt so bad?"  
Four quickly untangled himself, his face blazing. "Oh, sorry."  
Twilight looked at Time over Four's shoulder, bemused. Four caught a glimpse of Time grinning, before he and Twilight were buried in a pile of Links.  
And Four buried his face in Twilight's warm chest and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, I'm really bad at proofreading so...  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated, I'm trying to get better at writing.  
> I hope I didn't miss any tags.


End file.
